klocuchfandomcom-20200213-history
Jak zmienic napisow rodzaj na komputerze
jak zmienic napisow rodzaj na komputerze - poradnik Klocucha z 2016 roku. Różni się od innych poradników tym, że Klocuch wydaje się być przestraszony i zestresowany, zwłaszcza jak mu coś nie wychodziło, jakby znajdował się pod presją czasu... Transkrypcja Cześć, w tym poradniku pokażę wam jak zmienić wygląd napisów w waszym kompterze, żeby wyglądało tak lepiej, wygodnie się czytało i... dobre. Punk pierszy: musicie prawym myszkiem nacisnąć na waszym ekranie i wybieracie ostatnią opcję Punkt... czekaj... nie... wybieracie to raz wyżej ustawienia ekranu Punkt drugi: wybierasz to zan...wansowane ustawienia, klikasz w to. Punkt czwarty: wybieracie to drugie, "tekst kertype", dalej dajecie, kilkacie tu, żeby nie było zaznaczone, dajecie dalej, dalej, dalej, dalej, dalej, no i dalej, no i... o, i gotowe. Macie już ustawione, jak zobaczycie sobie na swój komputer takie grubsze napisy, lepiej się czyta, wyraźnie, fajnie, no i to tyle Ja się już z wami żegnam w tym poradniku. Serwus. Analiza pulpitu *Używa sytemu Windows10 z ciemnym, mrocznym motywem kontrast. *W ustawieniach można zauważyć nazwę monitora. Jest to Acer Predator XR341CK, wielki, zakrzywiony o rozdzielczości 21:9 3440x1440, wart ok. 4 tys. zł. Istnieje teoria, że mistrz posiada co najmniej dwa monitory albo Acer Predator nie należy do niego. (Więcej o sprzętach elektronicznych Klocucha w osobnym elektroniczne Klocucha artykule.) *Na pulpicie widać skróty do takich gier jak: #Mafia #oczywiście GTA Sa Nandreas (ulubiona gra) #Max Payne 3 (ciekawostka: w 2016 NRGeek robił na żywa z tej gry...) #Soldier of Fortune (którą recenzował w ostatniej "normalnej" wideorecenzji sprzed porwania) #najnowszy Doom, do którego nie było jeszcze pirackiej wersji, więc musiał go kupić, co sprzeciwia się dawnej filozofii recenzenta, że "wszystkie gry są za darmo". *Następnie mamy tam foldery: wazne - ''w którym znajduje się m.in. jakiś inny folder, ''na jutro - z jakimiś plikami tekstowymi, moje - ''gdzie znajdowały się zdjęcia, na miniaturach widać Katowice od góry i jakąś kamienicę (?), przed którą stoi samochód, ''Jack Burn - Lichy Ya... plan lekjci ''w pdf-ie, ''do sciagnieca - jakiś plik tekstowy, Kosz - z zawartością, skróty moj komputer oraz internet - do Internet Explorera. jak zmienic rozmiar napisow folder moje.jpg|folder "moje" 01MMh8s.jpg|Katowice, Śródmieście *Osobno należy zwrócić uwagę na folder Jack Burn - Lichy Yawn EP. Po wpisaniu w wyszukiwarkę dowiadujemy się, że to mroczna muzyka (właściwie ciężko nazwać muzyką...) typu dark ambient lub noise, bardzo niszowa, album pochodzi z 2015 roku, a sam artysta Jack Burn jest właściwie nieznany. Na bandcampie tagi albumu to: experimantal, nowave, dark ambient, drone ambient, noise, post-punk, progressive noise, Poland. Natomiast na last.fm: experimental, drone, no wave, extreme harsh noise, extreme harsh disco polo trolololo. Według jednego, bardzo niepewnego źródła https://www.facebook.com/groups/970097539768739/permalink/972671329511360/ na bandcampie Jacka Burna wśród autorów był wymieniony NRGeek i 3 inne osoby. Lista utworów: #Stahlman #Skoliodoi #Vixa in R'lyeh # Ona tańczy dla mnie (gentle panremix) Kadry jak zmienic napisow rodzaj na komputerze kadr 1.png|napisy przed zmianą jak zmienic napisow rodzaj na komputerze kadr 2.png|po zmianie jak zmienic napisow rodzaj na komputerze kadr 3.png|monitor Ciekawostki *To kolejny filmik z tzw. "porwania". *Na samym początku słychać urwany, nieokreślony odgłos, jakby beknięcie. Niektórzy uważali, że to głos Klocucha przed włączeniem się modulatora, ewentualnie odgłos z programu Audacity. *W pokoju, w którym nagrywał Klocuch, na pewno znajdował się ktoś jeszcze. W 0:28 ktoś hałasuje, chyba drzwiami, następnie słychać odgłos sztućców, jakby mieszania herbaty. Ok. 0:51 słychać głośne kroki. Na samym końcu też coś się dzieje. *Zdjęcie Katowic z folderu "moje" widać też w ustawieniach tła pośród innych obrazów. Kategoria:Filmy Klocucha Kategoria:Poradniki Kategoria:Porwanie Kategoria:Muzyka